


All apologies

by The_Fic_Bot_TM



Series: The awkward love story of David and Henry [2]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Episode: s10e09 Appendicitement, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 10:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fic_Bot_TM/pseuds/The_Fic_Bot_TM
Summary: After the desastrous road trip David realizes that they went a bit too far and apologizes to Henry





	All apologies

"What's wrong?" Hodges asked, sitting down next to Henry on the locker room bench. "Do I really have to recount my day? You were there for the most part, hell I bet the whole trip was even your idea!" He sounded agitated and David instantly knew he was to blame for that. Carefully he slung his arm over Henry's shoulder. "I'm sorry it all turned out so bad, I just wanted you to have a special day," he offered. Henry huffed. "Can I make it up to you? Maybe buy you dinner?"

Henry's eyebrows shot up as he processed that. "Do you... are you..." He fumbled for words.

"I'm asking you out, idiot," David declared, "on a date."

Henry's expression could only be described as dumbfounded. "I... you don't have to. I mean this whole thing was technically your fault, yes, but you don't-" "I want to," David cut off his nervous ramble. "In fact I've wanted to for a while now," he confessed, making the wheels inside Henry's head spin frantically. "Oh," he managed, "okay."

"Happy birthday," David whispered and pressed a gentle kiss to Henry's lips.

Too shocked to react Henry sat rigid, willing himself to savor the moment before it was over.

"Where would you like to go?" David asked, smiling as he pulled back. "You mean right now?" Henry furrowed his brows, his mind barely catching up with the situation. "I was thinking more of dinner reservations, say Friday night?" David offered with a hopeful expression, then added, "but we can go somewhere right now, I'm just not sure about getting a table anywhere fancy." Henry pursed his lips on contemplation. "Doesn't have to be fancy," he pointed towards his crutches, "not like I look very fancy right now."

David grinned and watched his cheeks turn pink. "How about I drive you home and cook for you?" He suggested before he realized that he might come off as presumptuous. "I mean, only if you-" "Yes," Henry cut in, his face lighting up in relief. "I've had enough adventures for a while, I could do with a quiet evening at home." "Great." David stood and reached his hand out to help Henry up. As they walked toward the exit David almost bounced next to Henry who hobbled awkwardly half a step behind, smiling when David held the doors open for him.

"So, umm..." Henry tried to collect his thoughts, wondering how to ask what he'd been desperate to ask ever since David had offered to dine him. "What?" "Well, ugh, just because we don't go out, doesn't mean it's not a date, right?" David's lip quirked up. "What makes you ask that?" Henry blushed and looked at his hands. "I ugh, just wanna make sure, you know, because I'd really like to get another kiss by the end of the night."

David grinned. "It's a date then," he stated, patting Henry's knee.

They quickly stopped for groceries before heading over to Henry's. Selfconsciously he fiddled with the keys to let them in before giving David a brief tour of his small apartment.

"Make yourself comfortable," David instructed and gently led Henry to one of his bar stools, then set about unloading the grocery bags. Henry watched him in quiet disbelief and fond admiration. Never in his wildest dreams would he have pictured David Hodges bustling around his kitchen, looking so very familiar in the place.

With his chin propped up on his palm Henry leant over the counter, watching David work. He was impressed with the speed of his chopping and the ease of his motions, despite having to ask for several supplies in between. Soon the smell of chicken and garlic filled the room and made his mouth water. "This has to sit on the stove for a while," David announced, "where do you keep your plates?" Henry slid off his seat, "I'll set the table." "And risk dropping everything?" David teased with a grin, making him shake his head in defeat. He hated when David was right.

A minute later Henry gaped at the table. David had even folded the napkins. He briefly considered adding a candle to the array but was afraid that that would be too much. "Have a seat," David said, pulling back one of the chairs. Henry hobbled over and ungracefully plopped down. It should've felt weird to be treated like this in his own home, he thought, but somehow everything mad perfect sense. "Thanks," he smiled shyly and reached for David's hand. "My pleasure," David replied, entangling their fingers.

"This is definitely better than ribs," Henry couldn't help but jab, although he truly meant it. David answered with a proud smile. For a moment they just held each other's gazes with silly grins on their faces, before the tension turned a little uncomfortable and Henry shied away, clearing his throat.

"Does that mean I'm forgiven for the Harry's Hog Hideout debacle?" Henry snorted. "That by the way was Nick's contribution," David was quick to add. "Which part was yours?" Henry asked accusingly, "The bag over my head? The creepy masks? The knife?"

David's first instinct was to laugh, but he caught himself. "I thought it was funny," he provided, unwilling to admit that all of those had been his ideas. "I nearly peed myself!" Henry confessed and David's amused expression turned to one of guilt. "I'm sorry," he breathed, gently placing his hand on Henry's arm, "It'll take more than a date to make up for it, won't it?"

Henry's expression grew sly. "Oh, you're gonna take me on a lot of dates."

"Agreed." David felt relief flood through him. No matter how exhilarated he'd been during the execution of their little scheme, he suddenly regretted it deeply. Although, to be fair, it had led them to this very moment, which he couldn't help being utterly grateful for.

With their meal finished and the table cleared Henry invited him over to the sofa. Carefully David calculated how close a distance would be appropriate and ended up with his leg not quite touching Henry's but feeling his warmth radiate through the fabric of their clothes.

"Is the official date part over now?" Henry asked, confusing him momentarily before elaborating his point, "I'd kinda like that kiss you promised." His voice was merely a muffled whisper, shy and absolutely endearing. "Come and get it," David teased and Henry's heart rate doubled when he leaned forward and pressed his lips against David's. It felt like the chaste little peck on the break room bench until a hand went to the nape of his neck, holding him close while David's lips parted beneath his own.


End file.
